She's Trouble
by PageTurner69
Summary: When Peyton Glass gets dumped on the door step of her cousin, Michael Glass, things are going to change. Living with a vampire is not something Peyton has ever wanted to do, ever. Her life is far more adventurous(and dangerous) than Michael ever expected. What unexpected secrets does Peyton hold?
1. Chapter 1

**** PLEASE READ****

**Hai! :3 Okay, this is my first Morganville fanfic and also my first FanFiction.I love The Morganville Vampire series, along with many other books to do with vamps (Maybe I'll do other fanfics, depends on if people like me. xD). I'm scared to post this. Ah. Okay, there, it's done. Please be easy on me, I'm new to this. I'd looovveee to see reviews. I'll post a second chapter if at least one person reads this. xD**

**This is set sometime between the books, sometime when it's calm. Peyton is a character I came up with, I had this idea and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote it down. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

Peyton POV:

It was terrible. Truely terrible. Why?! Why did they get to leave but not me? Oh, I know why, because I'm too 'useful'. Useful my ass.  
They were just worried I'd get word out about the vamps. That's all they ever care about. But I don't see why they needed to worry, the vamps take the memories away, it's not like I would remember. But no, mum and dad went along with it and decided it was best to send me to live with cousin Michael. Ha. How funny. Michael Glass, the vampire. My cousin. I had to live with a vamp, which was in fact funny, since I hated them.  
But they wouldn't listen to my hopeless pleas to not go. They wanted Michael to set me straight, oh, how they were going to be sourly disappointed. See, what they didn't know was that Peyton was apart of a group...well, okay, not apart...more like...ran. She ran vamp hunting group. It wasn't really vamp hunting, more like a group of people who hated vamps and refused to follow their rules. The people over 18 didn't pay the blood tax and hid from the blood mobile, most of the younger ones just stayed together and out of trouble. I lead them because, well, who else will? I may be young, but I can look after myself just fine. There's a lot of us. 25 and counting.  
Daniel, he's 22, bought a house for us to hide out in. Most of us in the group are orphans or run aways, so they live in the house. 20 people currently live there, which is sad when you think of it. 20 people who don't have families. They look out for each other and I come around when I can, lately mum and dad have been banning me from going, but now that they were dumping me, I'll get to go more often.

They dropped her off in front of the house and left, just like that. They left. I think they were relieved to get rid of me, not that they didn't love me, sure, but I was trouble, I knew that. I always had been. I walked up to the door and knocked, looking up at the large house.''Great. I'm moving in with a vampire.'' she muttered to herself hopelessly. Why Michael? Why not anyone else? She would've been happy to be dropped off on the side of the road, anywhere but in a house with her vampire cousin and his three friends.  
Ugh. Oh well, it's happening, I better get used to it.  
I took in a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

Michael's POV:  
Things were great lately, everything has fallen into place lately. It's great. No emergencies or vamp attacks, it's all normal. Eve- no, Mrs Glass and I are brilliant. Shane and Claire are great too, not that it's great seeing them make out all the time, but still,  
it was great. The door knocked in the middle of eating dinner, Shane had made chilli dogs and we were all sat at the table, joking and having fun. ''I'll get it.'' I said quickly, standing up.  
I walked to the door and opened it slowly,chuckling when I heard Eve call Shane a prick.

''Peyton?'' I asked, blinking. There in front of him stood his cousin He hadn't seen her in a long time, not since before he was a vamp. No doubt she knew though, by the look on her face.

''Hey there, vamp boy.'' Peyton said, pushing past him.

She had a large black suitcase in tow with her that she dragged through the front door. She walked to the lounge, looking around. Claire, Shane and Eve who were laughing about something, walked out of the kitchen and stopped when they saw Peyton.

''Who's the chick?'' Shane asked curiously, sitting down on the couch.

''Peyton.'' Pey replied, ''Hey there hot stuff.''

After Shane and Peyton bickered for a moment,I finally just had to ask,''What are you doing here?''

''Oh? Mummy and Daddy didn't tell you?'' She said, smirking,''I'm moving in.''

I stared at her, eyes wide. No, her parents hadn't mentioned anything about that. Not a thing.

''What?'' Eve asked, confused,''Who exactly are you?''

''I'm Peyton, Peyton Glass. I'm Mikey's cousin.''

''You never mentioned cousins.'' Shane said, frowning.

''I haven't seen her since I was small.'' I said slowly, sighing.

''Yep, well, mum and dad decided to leave, the 'Founder' who I'd rather refer to as 'Queen Bitch', said I couldn't go. Something about me being useful or something.'' Peyton replied, running a hand through her long blonde hair. She was pretty and looked quite a lot like himself actually, with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

''So..they dumped you with us?'' Shane asked, looking at her,''How old are you exactly?''

''16.'' Pey replied, rolling her eyes.

''And your parents just left you? Here?'' Claire asked, frowning.

''They think I'm too much trouble.'' She replied bitterly.

''And so they dumped you with an 18 year old guy? Yep, that's smart.'' Eve said, chipping off bits of her black nail polish.

''He's a vamp, I think they hoped he'd bite me to set me straight.'' Peyton smirked, crossing her arms.

Oh great, he was now in charge of a 16 year old rebel child. Just great. So much for alone time with Eve.  
As if she knew what he was thinking Peyton said,''I'm not a baby, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.'' _Oh yeah, right._

''Sounds like Claire when she first came here.'' Shane smirked, earning a hit on the arm from Claire.

She's trouble and we all know it. Things were going to change...a lot.


	2. Chapter 2- Complications

****PLEASE READ****

**Okay, so I got bored and updated rather quickly. I have a lot of ideas on how this story's going to go, so I decided to write the**

**next chapter seeing as how I already know what to write. I could write the next one easily too, but I'll wait. Chapter 3...okay, that may come soon, we'll see. It's going to take a bit to ****get the story going, but it'll get there. Of course I had to throw in Alexander. I mean, come on, what's a story without a guy to like? ****But there will be a lot of characters I'll be adding into the mix and things will get good...well, I hope you think they're good.**

**I dunno if there's mistakes, I ran it through a spell checker and everything. But, I'm writing this when I'm half awake. So, I'm sorry. xD**

**Bai. Thanks for reading. o.o**

Peyton's POV:  
It's fun, messing with people. Especially vamps. Which is why I changed all Michael's blood with tomato juice, not that he didn't notice as soon as he got the bottle out, vamp smell and all.  
He was mad. Ohhh yes, real mad. He came storming into the lounge where Shane and I were playing Xbox, Claire was reading on the couch and Eve was watching the TV screen and cheering us on.

''Peyton! You changed my blood. I know you changed my blood. Tomato juice? Really?'' Michael said, glaring at her.

''What? Pfft, me? No, must have been Shane.'' I replied simply, shrugging.

''It was not me!'' Shane exclaimed, hitting my shoulder.

Shane, he was hot alright, but so not my type. I think more of him as a big brother, besides, I know he loves Claire and who am I to come between true love and what not?

''It was you, Peyton, I know it.'' Michael carried on, crossing his arms.

''So what if it was me? What are you going to do about it? Fang me?'' I shot back, raising my eyebrows.

Michael stopped and glared angrily at her, not looking away. I knew it bugged him when I mentioned the vamp thing,  
I knew deep down he didn't like what he was, I could tell when he drank the blood that he found it disgusting.  
But I wasn't giving him sympathy, he chose it, he lives with it.

''You need to learn to just- gah, be normal!'' Michael said, exasperated.

''Ha! **You** are telling **me** to be normal? **You**? Mr Vampire.''

Eve stood up, crossing her arms.''That's enough, both of you cut it out, jeez.''

''Or what?'' I asked, standing up, ''I don't take orders from any of you.'' ''You will when you live in this house.'' Michael said, oddly calm now.

''Uh, no, no I won't. Kick me out, see if I care. It's not like I have nowhere to go.'' I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

''You have somewhere to go?'' Claire piped up curiously.

''Of course I do, not that I'm telling you losers.''

I turned on my heel and headed up the stairs to my room, which was pretty empty besides the bed. Eve was in with Michael so now she had an empty black room. She slammed her door loudly and sat on my bed.  
''This place is a nightmare.''

Michael's POV:

Dammit. Just great, she's spent three days here and we've already fought. This is why I was glad I never had a sister, they're so emotional and moody. Peyton...she's a handful. I knew the first day she came here that she would be, I just didn't expect this bad.  
First night she stole a beer from the fridge, Shane had found her drinking it and taken it off her, although the bottle was almost empty.  
Second night she snuck out of the house, now that was strange. She left...I knew she had left, I just knew. When I went up t her room she was gone and I was mad, at myself and her. When she had come back she refused to tell me where she had gone, she just waved and walked off to her room.  
Oh, I thought Shane was trouble starter, but she's worse. She has no worry, like she doesn't realise things are dangerous, or if she does she doesn't care.

The tomato juice instead of blood was annoying, but maybe I shouldn't have gone of at her like that, she's only young. Yet still, Claire was much more mature than Peyton is now. What makes everything worse is that I know she hates what I am, I know she despises me being a vampire. I hate myself for that. For how people see me now that I'm a vampire.  
She called me a blood sucker a lot, but I never really reacted. What hurt was when she thought I would fang her. I'd never hurt the people I care about, no matter how bossy and stubborn they may be.  
Shane's taking a liking to her luckily. I think she reminds him of his sister Alyssa, she was a handful too. I think it's funny how I worry more about her being a bad example on him instead of the other way around, which is saying something when it comes to Shane Collins.

I don't know what to do with her, I can't look after her properly I'm barely an adult, and now I have to look after a 16 year old misfit who has decided to make it her life's work to mess with me? _Great._

Peyton's POV:

My phone rang at 3am and I tiredly grabbed at the phone on my night stand. I sat up and looked at the screen and perked up when I saw his name. Oh I hated how my heart did somersaults when I thought of him. Hated it.

''Hello?'' I yawned, answering the phone.

''Peyton, Hey, look..uh..''

''What is it, Alex? It's 3am and I need my beauty sleep.'' I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

''Okay! Logan had an accident...'' Alexander said slowly, sounding worried.

Oh shit.

''What kind of accident?!'' I asked, already pulling on my shoes.

''Valentina and him were out buying some things...they ran into a vampire on the way home. Idiots, I told them not to walk. But Kale had the car and they wouldn't listen to me.''

''What happened to them?''

''Val broke her hand, she's pissed about it. Uh..and Logan...he's bleeding...we cant get him to stop. Hayley's helping out here but we need you down here, he's begging for you.''

''Shit. Okay, okay. I'll be there as quick as I can. It'll be okay. Are the doors locked to the house?''

''Always.''He replied, sighing in relief.

I pulled on my shirt quickly and stood up, grabbing a stake from under the bed. I never go anywhere unarmed.

''Good. I'll be there soon.'' I said, ending the call.

''No. You're not going anywhere.'' Michael's voice came from in the door way.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3- All Set

**PLEASE READ**

Okay, hai again. o.o I had a review about more Claire. I'll add her more but I don't think I'll do a POV of her. I love Claire a lot, but this story is about Peyton. I'll try to add her more though through the next chapters. :)  
And of course, Claire/Shane will stay together, they're perfect. Peyton sees him as a big brother type,  
and he thinks of her like he did Alyssa, but that will grow more through the story.

Enjoy x)

Peyton's POV:

''Michael, I have to go.'' I fumed, walking down the stairs.

Ugh, why can't he just let me go? I'm not a baby, and I'm hardly of course he had to make a big deal of it and be all protective

''You're not going anywhere.'' Michael ordered, grabbing my arm.

''You are not my dad! Get off me!'' I snapped, jerking my arm back from him.

''What the hell's happening?'' Shane asked, almost falling down the stairs.

You could tell he'd been sleeping by his messy bed hair and the tired look on his face.

''Peyton wants to go out. Now.'' Michael explained, leaning against a wall.

''Like hell you are.'' Shane said, looking at me.

''Uh, sorry, but I am.'' I sighed, ''My friend's in trouble, I have to go.''

''Yeah, well, we're coming with.'' Shane replied, messing up my hair.

''Ugh, great. Whatever, let's go. Quick.'' I answered, walking towards the door.

Michael went off to the other room, coming back with Eve's keys and a stake he threw to Shane.

''All set.'' Shane smirked, twirling the stake.

Alexander's POV:

''Ugh, where's Peyton?!'' Valentina hissed, running a hand through her long black hair.

''I don't know! She said she was coming.'' I replied worriedly, shaking my head.

''I knew we couldn't trust her to be here when it counted. I mean come on, she's living with a vamp.'' Val fumed, crossing her arms.

''Don't speak about her like that, she'll be here. Just shut up.'' I snapped, glaring at her.

I walked off to the lounge room where Logan's body was laid on the table. He looked bad, but Hayley had assured me that he'd be okay.  
Logan was one of the younger ones in the group. He was 12 years old and blind, which had been the reason his parents had kicked him out.  
Stupid people like that made my skin crawl. Logan was smart and sweet and everyone protected him, he never said anything bad about anyone.  
In my opinion, his parents are idiots for dumping a kid like him.

There was five knocks on the door which was the sign that Peyton was back. I rushed to the door just as Dylan was walking down the stairs.

''Oh, sorry, it's Peyton, yeah? I'll let you get it.'' Dylan smirked, giggling.

''Oh shut up, Dyl.'' I sighed, shaking my head.

Dylan loved to cause trouble, she would constantly spread rumors, her latest one being that I liked Peyton, which was true, but I denied it every chance I got.

I opened the door and smiled.''About time you got- what the hell are they doing here?''

Because there behind Peyton was too big guys, not much bigger than myself though. The large guy with the brown hair smirked, nodding at me. The blonde guy just narrowed his eyes at me if I was some sort of threat, which in many ways I am.

''Uh, Alex, this is Shane and Michael. I'm living with them now, remember?'' Peyton answered, looking slightly uncomfortable.

I focused on Michael, glaring.''He's a vamp.''

''Yeah, we don't have time for that.'' Peyton muttered, pushing past me.

Shane followed her but Michael stayed put, his eyes still on me.

''Can you invite me in?'' Michael finally asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

''Fine. I invite you inside, but if you bite any one in this house, you'll be dead in seconds. Trust me, don't underestimate us.'' I replied, turning and walking further into the house to the lounge.

Michael's POV;

I could tell how many people were in the house from the moment I walked in, I could hear their heart beats and I knew some were upstairs and out of sight.  
I followed the guy- Alex? to the lounge and stopped when I smelt the blood. I had drunk before I came but still the smell was so deliciously sweet and all I wanted to do was taste the sweet liquid on my- No! Stop it, Mikey. You can't think like that.  
I walked further into the room, standing next to Shane.

Peyton was over by the table, leaning over it. She was leaning over a boy, a young boy. He looked around 11 or 12 and he looked broken and fragile.

''Pey?'' The boy on the table asked quietly.

''I'm here Logan, I'm here.'' Peyton whispered, stroking his hair.

''What happened to the kid?'' Shane finally asked, twirling the stake in his hand.

''Vampire attack.'' Alexander replied, glancing at me.


End file.
